


Show Me What I'm Looking For

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How to Train Your Dragon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: All Lance ever wanted was peace between the people of Arus and the dragons. After leaving the island he still hopes they'll one day be able to achieve peace.





	Show Me What I'm Looking For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crafty-Scrafty (xLindziex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLindziex/gifts).

> I really hope you guys enjoy this! Thank you to Kitty for beating like always!

Lance stares up at the night fury, blue eyes blown wide in the low moonlight. She saved his life a few weeks ago and he's eternally grateful. If it wasn't for her he probably wouldn't be alive, yet no one in the village believes a word he says. He got called a dragon sympathizer, cast to the side by nearly everyone in the village, including his own boyfriend. Shiro's parents were so insistent on killing any dragon that ever comes into sight, naturally he would adopt the same views. They never wanted to give dragons a chance and neither does Shiro, but Lance can't sit back and watch them kill innocent dragons anymore, boyfriend be damned. 

"Take me with you," he breathes out, paying no mind to the raid going on just a few feet behind him. He slowly reaches out to the dragon, stopping just short of touching her to let her make the final decision. She huffs and presses her nose to his hand. They seem to have some sort of mutual understanding, maybe she's just as tired of all the fighting as he is. 

The night fury turns to the side, kneeling down just slightly to allow Lance to crawl onto her back and before he can even blink they're off. The view from a dragon's back is absolutely magical, for the first time in his life he finally feels free. The cool air on his skin calms every doubt he had about approaching the dragon. He isn't afraid of her anymore, eager to see what she has to offer. His questions are soon answered when she takes him down to a nearby island, he's surprised and delighted to find that it's packed full of many types of friendly dragons. Most of them stay back, unsure of the new creature in their home, but a few of the younger ones' curiosity gets the best of them. They cautiously sniff at him and quickly deem he isn't a threat, throwing themselves at him for all the pets they can sucker out of him. The night fury sits down next to him, looking rather proud of herself. 

"Thank you." Lance raises his hand up to her once again which she happily nuzzles.

After a few hours of playing with the babies the night fury leads Lance to her den. She flops down on her nest of bedding. He happily curls up right next to her, snuggling into her warmth. He's surprised by the calming blue light she emits, surrounding him in warmth, giving him a sense of safety and security.

"Blue," he whispers while reaching out to scratch under her chin. "Do you like that name?" 

The dragon responds with a wet kiss that leaves his entire cheek dripping with slobber. 

Lance laughs and wipes the slobber away. "I'll take that as a yes." He curls as close to Blue as he can, soaking in as much of her warmth as possible. He falls asleep feeling completely at peace, for the first time in a long time. 

×+×

An entire week passes before anyone other than Pidge, Hunk, and Lance's family acknowledge the fact that he hasn't been seen since the last dragon raid. His family has been worried sick. His mother tried to reach out to Shiro, but he was still too wound up over the loss of his parents. He hadn't spared Lance more than a second glance for after he lost them. What he had said about the dragons cut too deep, too soon. For Lance to even think that they could ever coexist peacefully is completely preposterous. But, for Shiro to say he doesn't care about Lance is just as absurd. They've known each other for years, growing first as friends, and then eventually becoming lovers. He was even preparing to propose as soon as the time felt right, but now he may never be able to. Now it's been well over two months since he last saw Lance, nearly a month and a half has passed since he realized he was even missing... Maybe if he would've paid more attention earlier on he would've been able to find him.

His heart feels heavy with regret. Maybe if he had just listened to Lance and kept him safe he wouldn't have had to plan a funeral for him. What hurts the most was they were never able to find his body. He has to lay his boyfriend to rest without so much as a final goodbye. It hurt to pick Lance's favorite flowers to lie on top of the empty casket before saying goodbye one final time. It crushed him to bury the memories of his loving boyfriend, and it absolutely killed him to see only a few faces at the service. Most of the villagers deemed him unworthy of their sympathy, saying the dragon sympathizer got what he had coming. 

Hunk sighs and rests his hand on Shiro's shoulder, "This isn't your fault, Shiro."

"I could've protected him." 

" _ Shiro _ ."

"I could've saved him."

"You can't beat yourself up over this forever. Lance made his own decisions that night. You aren't responsible for that." Hunk gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

Shiro shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut as a few tears slip down his cheeks. "I could've protected him. I could've been there for him. I could've listened to him. If I had, he would probably still be here. This is all my fault. It's my fault he's gone." He can't help the sob that breaks through his chest. He's lost his parents and boyfriend practically in the same breath, yet everyone in the village still expects so much from him. The villagers expect him to guide them as their new chief, but he's so lost himself that he doesn't even know where to begin. 

"Listen, Shiro, I know that you're upset. We all are, but you've got to stop beating yourself up so much over this. The village needs you." Hunk frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. "He was my best friend. I know how you're feeling right now, but we can't change what happened. What's best for us now is to move on and grow from this, it's what Lance would've wanted us to do." 

Nodding, Shiro turns away, focusing on the setting sun on the horizon, wishing he could have just one more night with Lance. 

"I'm here if you need me," Hunk sighs, walking away to leave Shiro to his own devices. 

Finding it hard to appreciate the beauty of the sunset without Lance, Shiro gives in and makes his way back to his house, head hazy the whole way. He doesn't want to be chief, he'd rather stay at home and sulk, taking time to grieve the loss of his lover. However, being the chief won't allow for that. The people expect him to be in tip top shape, no matter what happens. His life may be falling apart, but no one really cares, they only want what is in their best interests. 

×+×

Lance feels like he's been living on cloud 9 for the last few months. He's almost completely forgotten about everyone in Arus, it's not like they cared about him anyway. They probably haven't even noticed he went missing. Sure, he misses his family, friends, and even Shiro, even though he wasn't treating him so great before he left. They had a history together, and it does hurt to see it destroyed, but with all of the dragons Lance has been helping, he doesn't really care much anymore. He's content where he is. 

Over the last few years he's saved dozens of dragons from hunters, with the help of Blue, of course. He also saved some of the particularly angsty ones from themselves, breaking up fights before they went too far. He's even met a few friends along the way. Allura and Coran, they're the last known defendants of the Altean race. Their home was destroyed by hunters and their peace with the dragons shattered. Their culture is proof that people can coexist with dragons in peace and harmony. He wishes they could've had that back home on Arus. Life would've been so much easier if the people of Arus wouldn't have lost so much, if they just would've listened. He tries not to dwell on the actions of his people too much. 

Allura and Coran come and go, Lance welcomes them with open arms when they decide to stay. They like to see the world, explore, and liberate as many dragons as they can. He admires that, but he's more than happy to stay on the isle of dragons, helping the dragons that are near and dear to his heart. 

×+×

Life back in the Village of Arus hasn't changed much. Shiro still hasn't settled into his new role, even though years have passed since they named him the new chief. He's lost too much and hasn't been able to properly grieve, everyone is expecting him to be brave, strong, and fearless every second of the day. He can feel himself slowly cracking under the pressure, he needs a break, time away from everyone. He can't take a break, though. Chiefs are always on, always ready to go, no matter what. 

"Shiro!" Keith busts into the room. "The dragons are back!" He's out of breath, sweat dripping down his face.

Sighing he pulls himself up and grabs his sword. He doesn't need this now, but he has to protect his people. 

Constantly fighting off the dragons is exhausting. Lance was probably on to something, peace would be a much better option, but he knows the people won't buy into it. They live in fear and won't accept logic and reason. 

He's too distracted, lost in his own thoughts, to notice the quickly approaching Nadder. When he does see the dragon it's far too late. He doesn't have any time to react or even fight back. Adrenaline rushes through his veins as he stands face to face with the Nadder. Heart beat drumming loudly in his ears he takes a step back, the dragon staring him down. Something sets the Nadder off and it lunges forward right at Shiro.

Keith yelling "Takashi!" is the last thing He hears before he succumbs to the pain and falls into darkness. 

He wakes up down an arm with a gnarly gash running across the bridge of his nose. It's all too much, he wishes he could escape. He wishes he could be with Lance, one last time. 

+×+ 

Several months pass before Shiro's arm is fully healed and able to be fitted with the prosthetic Hunk built for him. People constantly ask him how he's feeling, but he gives them a cold shoulder, including Keith. He doesn't want to talk to anyone, he just wants to be alone. If Lance were here he would know how to calm him down, he always did. He always knew exactly what to say and do. Shiro misses that, he misses having the steady support he used to have from Lance, but he knows deep in his heart that he'll never get it back. Lance has been missing for well over three years now, everyone has since lost any hope they had of him ever coming home. 

Shiro pulls himself up from his bed and changes into a fresh set of clothing. He's grown tired of sitting around all day, waiting for people to question him and give their weak attempts at comfort. He leaves the house with no destination in he mind, content with wandering away from Arus to have some time to himself for the first time in a long time. He finds himself in an unfamiliar region of the island, he's never wandered this far from home alone. Finally feeling at peace for the first time in a long time he continues to trek along, finding the distance relaxing. Fears of not being able to please everyone in the village no longer cloud his thoughts like they normally do. 

Everything is fine, and he finally feels at peace, until he comes face to face with the biggest dragon he's ever seen. Its pitch black scales are as dark as night, and his white tusks are comparable to the full, shining moon. Glowing yellow eyes stare Shiro down. He wants to run but he finds himself in a trace, being drawn closer to the beast. Unable to stop his feet he soon finds himself only a foot or so in front of him. With his heart hammering against his ribs he reaches up with his left hand. The second his hand comes into contact with the scales of the dragon he's overcome with a million different emotions and a newfound sense of determination. Pulling his hand away from the beast he stumbles backwards, falling on his ass. The dragon huffs and sits in front of him, curious eyes still focused on him. 

Lance really was onto something all of those years ago. Shiro sets out to right his wrongs, no longer will he sit back and allow Lance's death to be in vain. He will be the one to bring a new era of peace and coexistence with the dragons and Arus. It's his duty as Chief of Arus, he has sworn to protect his people, and now he finally knows how he will. 

"Where the hell have you been, Shiro?" Keith stands up from his seat at the table, Pidge and Hunk following suit. "We've been worried sick." 

Shaking his head he waves them off, going straight for the book of dragons to flip through the pages in hopes of finding even a little bit of information on the dragon he saw earlier. 

"You're acting weird... Did something happen to you?" Pidge asks, taking a step closer to Shiro. 

"I'm fine," he mumbles, focused on the book in front of him. 

Keith furrows his eyebrows and steps towards Shiro. "You never look at that book. Especially since La--" 

"Don't... Just don't, Keith, I'm fine. I'm... I'm tired of living in a constant war with these dragons. Maybe he was right, maybe we don't have to fight with them." Shiro sighs and snaps the book closed.

"You're insane!" Keith hisses. 

"Maybe he's right." Hunk speaks up, "Pidge and I have been studying the dragons behavior. They normally only target places with food. We don't think they're trying to cause us harm, they're just hungry." 

"I want to show you guys something." Shiro shoves the book into his bag and walks towards the door, he looks back for a second, pleased to see the three of them are following him. 

It takes them quite some time to get back to the giant dragon, when they do they're all stunned beyond belief. 

"A Bewilderbeast!" Pidge runs towards it, stopping just in front of it to gawk at it's massive size. The Bewilderbeast doesn't pay her any mind, deeming she isn't enough of a threat to care. 

"Shiro, this is huge!" Hunk claps his hand on Shiro's shoulder. "He's an alpha, all of the other dragons listen to his command. If we can make peace with him then peace between the people of Arus and the dragons will be possible." 

"Lance was right?" Keith looks over at Hunk, his expression unreadable. 

"Lance was right." Hunk confirms. 

Shiro grins and walks over to the Bewilderbeast, he pulls out a piece of fish he took from the market. The dragon happily accepts the meat and nudges Shiro to show his appreciate. 

Pidge laughs, "I think he likes you. He really is amazing Shiro." 

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" 

"Lance was right, and I treated him like dirt... I--I he's gone because we didn't believe him." Keith balls his fists, tears stinging his eyes. "We should've listened to him." 

Shiro swallows hard and moves over to Keith, pulling him into a warm hug. "We all have our regrets about Lance's death, but there's nothing we can do other than move forward and fight for peace. He would've wanted us to do this for Arus." 

Keith nods, burying his face in Shiro's shoulder. "I wish I could tell him how sorry I am." 

"I wish I could too. Not a day goes by that I don't miss him." Shiro rubs soothing circles into his brother's back, holding him close for the first time since they lost their parents. 

Pidge and Hunk join them, wrapping their arms around the brothers and taking a moment to remember one of their best friends. Knowing the road to change will be difficult, but that they're ready to take it head on and launch Arus into a new era of coexistence. 

+×+

Convincing the people of Arus that coexistence is possible is simultaneously easier and far more difficult than they have ever imagined. A lot of the younger villagers are more open and accepting of the idea of existing peacefully alongside the dragons. However, many of the elders are stuck in their ways. Dead set on killing every dragon they ever come into contact with. They're harder to convince to sit back and watch the dragons during the raids. Shiro wants to prove to his people that Lance was, in fact, right all those years ago, but that the dragons all come in peace. They're only looking for food, which some of the villages are disgruntled by. They don't want to give up the food they work hard for, which is completely understandable. 

Over time the people come to realize that the dragons are almost completely harmless. They love all of the positive attention they're now getting from the people of Arus, many of the people have even went as far as adopting their own dragons. Even Keith and their friends have their own dragon companions now. Matt and Pidge have a Zippleback which the rest of the group found hilarious to watch them try to train at first. Shiro hasn't connected with a dragon other than the Bewilderbeast which he's more than fine with. If he ever wants to go on a ride he simply tags along with Keith. The only thing that could make all of this better would be if Lance were here to see it. The villagers are now more open to holding a memorial in his honor. Its bittersweet for everyone that was close to him. They all get to see what he wanted to achieve, but he was taken from them far too soon to see it actually happen.

With their transition into coexistence they're able to see more of the world, meet new people, and from new bonds. They've opened up trade with more villages and have welcomed new travellers into Arus. They've come across some rather interesting characters. A few of them being Allura and Coran, who are apparently the last known descendants of the Altean race. They've been a great help for welcoming peace into Arus, and have offered to go as far as showing Shiro and his friends the Isle of Dragons. They unknowingly sparked up some unwanted sorrow when they mentioned their friend that lives on the isle and cares for the dragons. He happens to share a name with Lance, the Alteans didn't understand the sudden silence that overtook everyone during their first encounter a month or so ago. Matt was quick to step in and explain to them the loss of their beloved friend. Allura and Coran expressed their condolences and spoke great things of their Lance, deeming him a peacekeeper and safe space for all. He's wanted by several hunters, that have long since dubbed him 'The Blue Rider'. 

Shiro tries not to dwell on the name too much. Meeting this Lance will be good for them. If he's as great as the Alteans say he is, he'll be able to help keep the peace on Arus. 

"Are you ready to go, Shiro?" Keith asks, snapping him out of his thoughts. Keith stands next to his dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare he fittingly named Red. 

Their small team is preparing to head off to Isle of Dragons and meet this Lance that Allura and Coran speak so highly of. 

"Yeah, of course, I'm just worried about leaving Black behind." 

Keith shrugs and climbs onto Red. "You leave him behind any other time we leave." 

"I know, but we don't know how long we'll be gone this time." 

"He'll be fine, Shiro. The other dragons will protect him like they always do." 

"But--" 

Keith sighs, "You're overthinking this, Shiro. He isn't our Lance. I promise you everything will be fine and if anything starts to go south then I'll bring you back home." 

"I hope you're right," Shiro huffs and seats himself behind Keith on Red, making sure to hold on tight as their team flies off. Allura and Coran take the lead, navigating the rest of them to the Isle of Dragons.

Trying his best to calm his nerves, he focuses on taking in the scenery, without the dragons they never would've been able to experience everything they have. 

The ride over to the Isle of Dragons doesn't take as long as Shiro was expecting. He was hoping to have more time to think, too calm his nerves, and generally compose himself. The second he sets foot on the foreign land anxiety bubbles deep in his veins. He knows he's crazy to think that the man they're meeting could be his Lance, his love, after all of these years. Doing his best to clear his mind he takes in the beautiful scenery. Dragons roam freely without a single care in the world. The island itself is similar to Arus, green, thriving, and breathtakingly beautiful. He pays no mind to the others when they stop, almost slamming into Keith's back. 

"Why are we stopping?" 

Keith turns to look at Shiro, his expression completely unreadable. "You uh... You need to see this." 

Raising an eyebrow he steps forward, unsure what to make of everyone's expressions. His heart drops when he sees Lance. After all these years, he's standing in front of him in one piece. Swallowing hard he takes a hesitant step forward. For all he knows Lance could've moved on by now. 

"I know what you're going to say," Lance begins, backing away from Shiro as he steps closer. "'How could you have done this?', 'why didn't you come back?', 'How could you stay away for so many years.'. How was I ever supposed to know you would change, Shiro?" 

Shiro wordlessly moves closer to Lance, a flurry of emotions clouding his thoughts. 

"I know I left you alone to deal with your parents death, and I was wrong for that." Lance backs himself up against the wall. "Well go on, say something. Yell at me! Do something!" 

Shiro stops in front of Lance, reaching up with a shaky hand to cup his cheek, to feel Lance's smooth skin against his fingers. Tears threaten to overtake his vision. "You're just as beautiful as the day I lost you." 

A broken sob breaks from Lance's chest, his arms wrapping around Shiro. 

Shiro closes the gap between them with a gentle kiss. They melt into it, like they were never apart. 

The rest of the team collectively breathes a sigh of relief. 

Resting his forehead against Lance's he holds him close, afraid to let go and lose him all over again. 

"Not a single day went by that I didn't miss you," Shiro mumbles, not trusting his own voice to speak any louder. 

Lance hums and rests his head on Shiro's shoulder, not planning on letting him go any time soon. 

×+×

Shiro and Lance sit together in a field on the Isle it Dragons, hand-in-hand, watching the sun dips below the horizon.

Shiro gives Lance's hand a squeeze with a sigh. "I wish you would've talked to me. I know I was cold to you after losing my parents, but I would rather have had you by my side still. It hurt so much to deal with their deaths and then what I thought was yours, too." 

Lance nods, his eyes not quite meeting Shiro's. "I know. I just felt so trapped there. I didn't want to kill the dragons, they don't deserve it... but you didn't deserve to be left without an explanation, either." 

"Its unfair of you to assume that I couldn't change for the better. You decided for me how I was going to turn out, and that wasn't fair to me, or us. You... You didn't have to leave, Lance," Shiro's voice breaks, the last few years without his lover really took a toll on him, but Lance doesn't seem to be affected in the slightest. 

"I can't take back the past, but I can promise you my future." 

"Will you come home with me?" 

Lance chews his lip, taking a moment to really think about it. He never planned on leaving the Isle of Dragons, but he would give anything to be with Shiro again. To see his family again and to be with his friends, it all sounds so tempting. He finally nods, grinning at Shiro's sigh of relief. 

Shiro pulls him into a bone crushing hug, holding him close with no intention to ever let go. 

"I promise to love you with everything I have until the day I die," Shiro whispers only for Lance to hear. 

Lance smiles softly and pulls him in for a soft kiss. 

Their lives have changed so much in the years they've been apart, but their love never faded one bit. They're both over the moon to have this second chance.


End file.
